A Doubt of Facing some Consistency
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Bukan, gadis itu bilang, melainkan intuisi yang dituruti dalam hadapi rona bahaya setangkai kembang. One-Shot.


**JKR own Harry Potter's world. Me owned nothing. It's all just a leisure filler.**

* * *

Harry membuang napas keras sambil tetap memegang pundak kiri Hermione selagi ikut duduk menjejeri teman perempuannya itu.

Kala itu adalah senja hari yang tak kurang sembilan tahun sudah mereka berkehidupan sihir. Dua tahun pasca tercetus masa damai perang.

Umpama air dari bendungan yang pecah, masa muda mereka seperti baru bisa mengalir. Setelah memfasilitasi macam anak tangga pertama mereka, satu-persatu dari masing-masing sedang berusaha atau paling tidak bersiap diri menapaki anak tangga itu.

Harry maupun Hermione tidak mendingan dari yang lain. Sekalipun yang pemuda sudah melamar seorang perempuan bernama Ginny Weasley, lebih karena yang gadis merasakan perasaan semacam tertekan. Berita dari umbaran itu sudah beredar kalau dalam waktu dekat pacar si gadis juga mau melamar.

Waktu itu yang gadis ini sedang melamun ketika Harry datang menemani. Hermione memang tak tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya, tapi saat kesendirian terpasung, penyumbat gaib itu seperti agak mereda.

Dan ini sudah di menit ketiga waktu Harry duduk dan menoleh lagi terhadap Hermione, lalu menengok lurus ke depan lagi kepada panorama bukit desa Catchpole dari atas dahan besar pohon ek raksasa di ladang samping batas halaman bangunan miring the Burrow. Dari situ menyatakan Hermione berada dalam status melamun tingkat tinggi; sadar tapi tak peduli dengan pemilik tangan peremas pundaknya di awal.

Lalu Harry memecah kesunyian desahan angin, tanpa menarik napas seperti ini di luar kepala, atau rutinitas, "Kau tahu aku punya, semacam teori siklus hidup ciptaan?"

Leher Hermione digerak perlahan pada si orator seperti boneka berarwah, lambat termasuk kedipan alami matanya, tanpa semangat menoleh lesu ke depan lagi. Ia paling tidak heran kalau orang yang mendapati dirinya mengisolasi diri sekalipun itu jarang dan walau untuk kata mereka seorang Hermione Granger si gadis kutu bla bla bla dengan berada di atas pohon adalah Harry. Jadi jangan pikirkan.

"Itu adalah tertibnya revolusi suatu atom subjek kepada multi-subjek lebih besar di dalam revolusi yang lebih luas lalu terus tertib kepada yang semakin luas."

Hermione belum tertarik, matanya masih redup bagaikan dilanda longsor pilihan, lagipula ia sudah terlalu banyak membaca prinsip-prinsip macam itu sampai bisa bedakan mana yang sok dan yang tulus serta jujur.

Tapi jika itu dari, seperti, sebut saja, Harry... Hermione menunggu nama-nama karakter dari apa pun yang tadi baru diungkapnya.

Harry tersenyum saat melihat Hermione lagi, saat melihat gelagat bahwa dia ditunggu penjelasannya. "Ini pohon yang besar, benar? Tapi dibanding dengan identiknya Aula Besar, ini jauh lebih terlalu baik sementara aku dan kau berada di podium staf ini tanpa masalah untuk bilang di depan murid empat asrama, lihat; pohon alias hijau, bumi itu merah, (Harry sedang berpikir harusnya Hermione tertawa) lalu ada hewan dan langit plus diperkeras dengan sonorus, aku bilang kalau itu tadi, adalah tentang kita, berdua."

Harry diam jeda. Sebelum, "Aku dan untuk diriku sendiri, adalah bagian utama, terpenting, subjek terawal dari revolusi paling awal. Seperti sel utama suatu isi bintang atau semacamnya. Kau, Ron, dan yang lain adalah deskripsi dari diriku sebagai benang merah. Ambil risiko mual tapi anggap ini revolusiku, ceritaku. Termasuk di dalam siklus revolusi awal itu; Menghadapi Voldemort, berguru pada Dumbledore dalam Hogwarts... Lalu jelas ada ikatan dengan dirimu, Ron, kekeluargaan dengan Weasley... yang sudah sudah ini hanyalah alurnya," dia berhenti serius untuk melihat Hermione yang mengerti Harry akan terus diam khidmat kecuali ia menjawab tatapan mata sungguh-sungguh itu. Jadi ia melihat mata Harry malas-malasan, harus sebelum, "Dan Ginny termeteor jatuh dalam alur ini dengan keras."

Ada satu jeda, momen keheningan.

Mereka berdua masih saling tatap.

Hingga teramati pupil masing-masing yang bergetar kecil, seperti di dalam kedalaman atau sudah tenggelam tapi terasa masih di permukaan, jadi terlihat seolah tiada yang akan mengalah. Sampai untuk pertama kalinya Hermione membuka mulut, "Oke, lalu apa masalahku dengan Ginny yang termeteor ke alur revolusimu?"

Harry merasakannya, darah di tengkuknya berdesir, sahutan Hermione terlalu monoton.

Dia membuang keras napasnya. Membuka mulut, lalu ditutup. Tanda ragu akan kata. Lalu benar-benar bilang, "Karena aku mencoba menerimanya. Menerima suatu asing yang berasal dari luar angkasa," Harry memelankannya, sama saja seperti ditekankan, "bukannya menerima sesuatu yang mungkin terus ada tersedia berdampingan di jalur utama."

Hermione mendengus tertawa, anggapannya lucu. "Sesuatu seperti apa? Sepertiku?"

Tetapi Harry tak kunjung tersenyum. Dia masih menatap Hermione dengan tatapan serius tadi, mungkin saja dia belum mau diledek lawan jenisnya dulu.

Faktanya, semenit lanjut, dia terlalu serius. Sampai sejajar dalam sikap abai pelamaran nikah yang normal padahal dia cuma mengenakan sarung, cuma sarung.

"SETOP!-" Harry tersentak, berkedip, Hermione baru saja membentak atau sekadar bikin Harry mengedip. "-berlaga sok serius... Ini aku. Ini aku yang andaikan kamu adalah orang yang berkata tak sengaja kalau kamulah pelaku pembakaran semua buku milikku, sampai semua buku di dunia pakai api-api sihir hitam, aku akan bisa biasa-biasa saja."

Mulut Harry membersut sambil berpaling. "Baik. Jadi apa kau ingat, siratan kira-kira empat tahun lalu, sebelum kelas enam kita?"

"Teknisnya aku cuma lupa sama sekali umurku dua tahun ke bawah, jadi secara magis aku bisa ingat apa pun."

Entah bagaimana itu bahkan memancing Harry...

"Hei, itu mendingan. Kau mulai membaik," Ini seperti khas laki-laki, waktu dia mendengar respons sinis malah dikompori bukan diredam, seperti mau segera mati konyol kecuali mereka memang konyol. Namun nampaknya itulah letak seninya. "tak ada nada aksen lagi yang bahkan mendekati cocok buatmu-"

"Tambah terus!" salak dan sela dan ancam Hermione. Tapi gadis ini mengerti logika sikap itu duluan, dan ia tidak mau menjadi wanita dalam teori yang agaknya malah akan main sebal-sebalan. Jika sahutan tadi sinonim kesal, ia akan benar-benar kesal. Atau marah.

Dan Harry berhenti, dia berpikir cepat, menyimpulkan detik selanjutnya akan beradaptasi untuk tidak seperti keidiotan hubungan umum.

"Aku ingin kita kembali pada revolusimu, muncul di mana aku?"

Harry menjauh dari mata Hermione. Dia sadar akan tetap merasa malu. "Tentu saja. Aku percaya tanpa ragu saat kau juga bilang bisa ingat apa pun. Jadi kalau kau mungkin juga percaya padaku, apa kau tahu, ataulah sekedar disambar ide mengenai implisit Ginny waktu dulu, tepatnya sejak pertama pulang dari toko si kembar itu?"

Saat-saat keduanya pertama kali berkunjung ke Sihir Sakti Weasley peloporan dua orang merdeka yang tak sadar kenapa tidak dari dulu malah waktu hampir lulus baru putus sekolah dengan kabur dalam tengah tontonan keributan, dan tidak dari dulu ada investor baik hati yang sebodo mereka. Barang-barang di sana siap edar, memang tak semua bercap izin Kementrian, tapi yang sudah pun, jika ada yang begitu dakar, tinggal tambah dengan suatu cara presisi terhadap konsentrasinya dan sekejap mengubah barang jail menjadi pemanipulasi skala besar.

Di sana terlalu ada bermacam-macam. Tinggal tunggu orang-orang ngotot datang, dari luar keluarga, atau malah dalam.

Hermione diam. Kesan ia tahu ke mana ini berpola dan ia tak suka tujuannya. Lalu pelan saja, "Aku tahu."

Tentang Ginny yang menanyakan Fred ramuan apa yang warna pink, sambil melirik keberadaan Harry sebelum beralih ke pygmy puff. Tadi itu adalah jenis lirikan jenius seorang spion yang mengobrol ke A padahal mengawasi target B tanpa bisa dibedakan di mana sadarnya berada.

"Jadi, yang kau tidak mengerti adalah itu benar-benar terjadi," sambung Harry dengan cepat. Membuat Hermione tersedak mini tanpa lawan bicaranya sadari, hingga sekilas tampangnya biasa. Terlalu biasa. "Dan aku menjalaninya."

Hermione sama sekali enggan berucap andai itu mengganggu pidato Harry. Tapi sebenarnya ia tak bisa, melewatkan satu pun pernyataan ini.

Mereka bertatapan, tatapan yang tak diartikan baru sesaat atau sudah selamanya. Lalu bersamaan berpaling ke depan.

"Pikirku aku takkan bercerita, ke siapa pun. Tapi ini kebenarannya. Menyembunyikan itu adalah sia-sia, terutama darimu. Well, mari kita cepat keluar dari ini... Ginny menuang amortentia dosis tinggi ke minumanku, (dengan suatu alasan, Hermione tetap tanpa komentar) aku tahu pikiranmu kalau normalnya tubuhku mustahil lebih dari lima jam tak menyadari kejailan itu, dan itu pun juga benar." Harry Potter pun juga biasa saja.

"Aku baru paham pas meminum, langsung paham dari semua kekonyolan peng-amortentia-an yang diperuntukkan pabrik pamor sepertiku adalah tanpa kusangka ulah Ginny.

Kebal dan sadar bukan berarti aku balik mendendam... tapi aku penasaran soal konsistensi Ginny. Ia sudah kuanggap biasa terhadapku dilihat dari sikap luarnya belakangan ini, niat tadi memutar-balikkan persepsiku. Yang spontan kulihat adalah rona bahaya dari gadis kecil yang sanggup nampak menguasai diri lalu tiba-tiba tega meracuni seseorang. Jadi aku mencobanya. Bila hidupku setelah Riddle mati dapat berguna walau cuma untuk mengontrol tingkah sikap seorang gadis, aku pasti akan mencobanya.

Kau tahu sendiri saat pelajaran boggart. Ketakutanku adalah ketakutan itu sendiri, mungkin saja tanpa bentuk. Jadi kalau bisa dijelaskan, aku lebih suka, seperti banyak orang, aku takut untuk hidup ditinggalkan kalian. Ingat, waktu itu kau saling ingin dapat perhatian dengan Ron, kau menangis karena cemburu? Waktu itu aku berpikir melalui juga gejolak remaja walau dengan semua power yang kau tahu aku miliki, itu sesekali sampai saat ini, mendekati Ginny tak akan menjauhkan kalian dariku. Harus kauakui itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang memilih antara kamu dan Ron... Tapi tepat saat ini," Harry dan Hermione saling pandang lagi dengan kompak, lalu Harry tersenyum mendera. "aku bisa bilang aku ragu."

Hermione langsung membalas, ia tersenyum berseri-seri. "Keraguan termasuk relatif. Kau bisa ragu pada yang positif atau negatif dan tetap tak ada yang nyata sampai itu jadi fakta. Kau dalam taraf normal, Harry. Kau bisa ragu, kau pernah, dan itu belum tentu terjadi, saat keraguan itu benar pada hal positif atau salah ke hal negatif, kau sering abai kalau tidak merasa sial. Itu normalnya." kata Hermione. "Jadi kau tepatnya bukan ragu."

"Ya," Harry nyengir. Intonasinya pelan, seperti dimaksudkan cuma sebagai kalimat imajiner dalam otak. "bukan ragu. Aku mengikuti hatiku."

"Kau selalu begitu."

Bagai kode rahasia, cuma mereka berdua, yang kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kau pintar, girl." lanjut Harry. "Tapi paham cinta atau kasih sayang bukan hal yang tepat tentang versiku padamu... Hermione," dia menekan tiap kata, "Kamu adalah garis batas utamaku."

"Kau adalah batas untuk aku tetap baik, tetap dalam kendali. Dan kau adalah batas paling tinggi yang aku tahu, dunia, tak mesti jadi tempat untuk mencapai itu."

Ekspresi menahan tawa Hermione seperti Harry sedang melawak atau semacamnya saja. Tapi ia tetap diam, tahu akar pokok dialog ini sejak tadi. Dan Harry pun tetap bicara.

"Well, aku juga tak paham dengan ideologi bahagia melihat satu orang lain bahagia, tapi nyatanya kalau kau merasa senang itu memang cukup buatku. Aku tidak tahu," tapak tangan Harry terangkat, menyentuh dan mengelus tipis, nyaris tidak kena, akan pipi Hermione. Tidak dilepas lama. "apa aku bisa meraihmu... walau sedekat ini.

"Tapi kurasa itu semua juga tak perlu selama kau masih di areal pandangku," sambung Harry, tangannya mengibas. "Aku masih bisa bicara padamu, dan terutama kau masih menanggapinya. Memang mungkin ini bukan yang namanya cinta. Aku peduli, jelasnya, tapi ini bukan cinta. Ini lebih dari itu."

"Ohoho, itu agak..." Hermione kehabisan kata yang tepat. Belum selesai menuntaskan segmen balasannya, Harry menginterupsi masih dengan ekspresi cerah selama ini berlangsung tersebut,

"Jadi kau sudah mulai tertawa hm?"

Kesenangan lucu di muka Hermione teredam. Harry dipandangnya seperti buku Sejarah Hogwarts dengan gosip buatan Rita Skeeter sebagai halaman final, seakan menanyakan maksud terburuknya.

"Sori," kata Harry. "Kau tak seharusnya berhenti senang, mengingat tadinya wajahmu mendung, dan susah aku sukses menerapnya. Aku cuma berharap tadi kau tertawa lebih keras. Agar aku mendengar. Karena- Lihatlah ke dalam pikiranmu yang pasti berasumsi; oh, temanku ini tak punnya gaya bicara dan susunan kata macam tadi... Tapi kau diam karena hawaku adalah aku. Kurang lebih sebenarnya ini bukan Harry Potter. Ini adalah sihiranku."

Harry di samping Hermione lenyap dengan halus seperti situasi mimpi: yang entah kenapa dan itu tak masalah. Tapi itu harfiah. Gadis itu kembali sendirian waktu dua kata terakhir Harry barusan sedang diucapkan, mendadak ia ingin tahu segala, setidaknya soal Harry.

Dan itu bukan mimpi, bahkan bukan ilusi, ini cuma tipu daya sihiran Harry. Saat Harry berkata, tanpa ada wujud lagi, entah apa metodenya.

"Aku di suatu tempat. Aku takkan di sekitarmu kira-kira, mari coba, tiga-empat bulan dulu. Jika kau ditanya aku beri saran jawab aku sedang mengembara mencari tujuan. Dan dalam waktu yang banyak itu, kumau lihat perkembanganmu, tetap jangan kena pengaruh zaman. Saat itu, pikirkan jawabanmu. Kemudian, mari terjang kehangatan sinar matahari tanpa merusak atau menolak kehangatannya, bersamaku."

**fin**


End file.
